emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8366 (14th January 2019)
Plot Charity gets annoyed when Tracy and Frank take ages to get ready. She is confused when Cain wishes Vanessa well and tells Charity to be grateful that Vanessa will be OK. David is concerned by how irritable Maya. Moira tells Debbie that she's pleased that she's liking Richard. DC Meaden arrives and tells Debbie they have recovered a body they believe is Joe. Belle apologises to Vanessa but Vanessa thanks her. Belle asks if she can do anything, and Vanessa asks if she can do a bit of work at the vets. Belle offers to work unpaid, but Vanessa jokes that after a morning with Pearl, she will want paying. Debbie struggles to process the fact Joe could be dead. Cain wants to go with Debbie, and she's desperate to get it over and done with. Maya teases Jacob and they are soon kissing, but quickly stop when David bursts in, having injured his shoulder. Sam tells Lydia that the house is too quiet and maybe they should add to the family. She is stunned. DC Meaden takes Debbie and Cain to the morgue and talks them through the procedure. Cain wants to identify the body instead of Debbie, and she rushes out. The medical officer uncovers the body - it's not Joe. Debbie tells Cain that if it was Joe, at least she'd have known where he is. Cain assures Moira that it definitely was not Joe. Charity tells Chas that she couldn't live without Vanessa, so Chas tells her to show Vanessa. Lydia is confused by Sam when they talk more about what he said. Jacob takes a topless selfie. Cain worries how Debbie will feel if Joe does turn up dead. Moira tries to calm Cain down. Eric tries to do a trick with the drinks but accidentally smashes the bottle. Maya gets the text from Jacob and he is disappointed when she doesn't respond. Debbie sits in the garage office, still in shock. She apologises to Cain, as she should have identified the body to prepare for next time. Cain tells Debbie that Joe is dead - he knows because he killed him. She is horrified and she storms out. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *DC Meaden - Louise McNulty Locations *Tug Ghyll - Exterior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room *Hotten General Hospital - Ward, corridor, morgue *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *The Grange - Restaurant *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes